


Don't tease Dan...Or else

by Grumpsgame



Category: Game Grumps, egobang - Fandom
Genre: Consent, Desperation, Egobang - Freeform, Genital Torture, Intense, Lemon, M/M, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Smut, TOO MUCH, Teasing, Torture, blowjob, cum, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpsgame/pseuds/Grumpsgame
Summary: When Arin just won't stop teasing Dan with his paper mario voices, Dan takes revenge.





	Don't tease Dan...Or else

He wouldn't stop. He just wouldn't! 

Dan sat there, exasperated, besides his currently very annoying best friend, recording a session of paper Mario that just wouldn't end! It's not like he didn't like recording this game with Arin, but that stupid character voice was just twisting Dan's nerve.

Arin, who was clearly enjoying this due to his plastered grin, he was testing how long it would be until Dan snapped. Why he wanted to make Dan snap? He had no idea.

"Dude, I swear to god I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop!" Dan said, looking straight at Arin.

"Nah, you wouldn't!" Arin snickered continuing reading the character's dialogue even when Dan skipped it. 

When the timer hit exactly 10 minutes, Dan was quick to close the camera and timer after saying their outro.  
He quickly made his way to the door, locking it, and harshly pinning Arin on the couch underneath him; much to Arin's surprise.

"Wow! Wha--?"

"You son of a bitch... You sure enjoyed torturing my nerves huh?" Dan smirked, pinning his best friend's arms above Arin. 

"Well yeah, it's funny to watch you rage because you practically never do dude!" Arin said, his voice wavering.

"Yeah, but after I said to stop a million times, it gets REALLY annoying you know?"

"Well I don't know, live with it dude! It's no big deal, I'm just teasing you! And why the fuck are you pinning me to the couch? Are you gonna fuck me or something?" Arin giggled. He absolutely knew he was making Dan madder by doing this, he just wasn't expecting to be pinned from it.

"Ok than! It's no big deal right? So I can do this--" Dan quickly pushed his hips forward. It only lasted a second, but Arin felt both of their clothed dicks pressing against each others and instantly moaned, both by surprise and pleasure. 

"Dan? What are you doing?" The brunette asked, wondering why the hell his best friend was dry humping him! Not that he didn't like it...

"What do you mean? It's no big deal man! Just deal with it."

Dan was never one to be too sassy, but at that time, boy did this felt good to say!

Before Arin could replicate, Dan pushed his hips again but this time harder.

"Ahh--mmhh...stop..." Arin moaned again, his pants starting to get thighter.

"Heh, are you getting excited?" Dan said as he started gently rubbing Arin's crotch area. 

"D-Dan are you really doing this? It's a joke right?" 

"Does it feel like a joke to you? Besides, it's pay back bitch" 

With that, Dan reached for Arin's collar and kissed him with full force. At first, his confidence lowered because he realized that this kiss could end their friendship forever. He immediately started to pull away when Arin didn't kiss back. But surprisingly, Arin pulled him back and kissed him back passionately. Their lips were moving in sync as they fought for dominance. Dan won and pinned his best friend back down on the couch and so, ending the kiss. They were both out of breath and very turned on at this point. 

"Damn Danny, never thought you'd be the dominant one." Arin smirked. 

"We'll see about that later when you'll beg me to let you cum you dick!" Dan replied, taking a hold of Arin's pants zipper and pulling it down. He then proceeded to pull his pants all the way down and throw them on the floor.

He gently caressed his finger on Arin's thighs and looked at him for confirmation. When Arin gave him a nod, Dan didn't waste any time pulling Arin's boxer down, letting his friend's erection free. The brunette's breath hitched when Dan took a hold of his cock.

"I got to admit, for someone who wouldn't stop being a dick all session you really are powerless now huh?" 

Danny agonisingly slowly started to rub the pad of his thumb on Arin's tip, collecting all the pre-cum and spreading it all over his member. 

"Oooh--shit...Mmh!" Arin squirmed while Dan kept rubbing the most sensitive part of his cock.

"No need to hide your moans you know." Dan said as he started to twist his hand while he went up and down his shaft. 

"Ah Ahhh dude-- slow down I'm-- mmgh.." Arin couldn't take it, the way Dan moved his hand was driving him crazy. 

But then, just before he could cum, Dan abruptly stopped and with a ghostly touch, barely rubbed his twitching dick.

"Ah...ah...dude!...what the fuck?" Arin's hips buckled trying to get some friction.

"Oups! Ain't that a shame~" Dan said teasingly. With a little bit of force, he stopped Arin's hips from bucking.

“Don't move or else you won't get to cum at all”

That seemed to have worked. Arin was panting and groaning as his dick was twitching ever so slightly. 

“So you can stop when said so!” Dan exclaimed, taking Arin’s cock back in his hand, bending forward and taking his best friend’s member in his mouth. He hardly sucked on the tip, letting his tongue circle it messily. 

“oh...oh..OH GOD!” Not even a minute after, Arin shot his hot salty load in Dan's mouth. He came for at least 25 second and he was shaking from the feeling of Dan mouth that was still swallowing. 

“geez you really didn't last long…” Dan said disappointed, releasing the dick from his mouth with a ‘pop’. He quickly, without warning, started to jerk off Arin as fast as he could without stopping for a second. 

Arin's eyes widened and immediately close shut thightly. “AAaaHhhhhmmmmgghhh o-oh g..GOD Dan!!! DAnny!! Mmmghh Ahhh…” he moaned, like he never moaned before. The overstimulation was driving him crazy. It was too much. He tried to push Dan’s hand off but it wouldn't budge at all. He was drooling his tongue sticking out and his hair sweaty. He was a mess and before he knew it, he was cummings again. White stripes of cum shooting everywhere.

Dan hadn't had enough though.

After Arin was done with his second orgasm. Dan went at it again, this time harder and twisting and squeezing. He absolutely loved Arin’s desperate face when he did.

Arin’s vision was going blurry and he began to see stars. He placed his arms around Dan’s neck and sat up on his lap humping at the same time as Dan's pumps.

“DaN...DAN...OHh-ohhh Dan!!....D-Danny!....D-D-DANIEL!!” Arin moaned and sobbed from pleasure.

“I-i'm g-onna cummmm….hugh! D-Dan it's so gooooood…!!aAH Hehgh…” Arin cried as he began to cum. Big drops of translucent white staining Dan's hand. Arin completely collapsed on top of Dan.

“......n-no….mo..re…..”

“I know I'll stop big cat. But now you know not to mess with me.” Dan said cuddling a sweaty Arin and cleaning him up with a warm cloth he got from the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ....that was intense.


End file.
